1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intermittent connection device and, more particularly, to an intermittent connection device having insulation displacement contacts connected to each other by an electrical shorting member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,178 discloses a steering wheel with an air bag and a horn switch. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0035631 A1 discloses an airbag apparatus and horn switches on a steering wheel.
There is a need for an electrical connector which can make a connection for a short user controlled duration, but in a limited space and with a reasonable cost. One such application is in the limited space of a vehicle steering wheel, such as a horn actuator in an automobile. Space in the center hub or spokes of the steering wheel is limited; especially with other components perhaps being located on the steering wheel such as sound system controls, navigation center controls, mobile telephone controls, heating and air conditioning system controls, and the driver's front vehicle air bag. Thus, an intermittent contact connector device is needed which has a small size, but can still be easily actuated by a vehicle operator. In addition, as mentioned above, the cost of the intermittent contact connector device must be reasonable for application in the competitive vehicle/automobile manufacturing market.